


waking up inside of you

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sleep naked, and usually, Zayn wouldn’t complain, except Liam was poking him in the back, grinding against him in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [tumblr](http://xprdc.tumblr.com/post/42462831192/waking-up-inside-of-you-nc-17).

Liam was a good boyfriend. The best, in fact. Zayn would even go so far as to say Liam was perfect. He was kind and caring and utterly adorable; genuine and heartfelt and he loved Zayn completely.

As high a pedestal as Zayn placed his perfect boyfriend, Liam was not without his flaws.

He was a heavy sleeper, for one, and usually Zayn wouldn't mind that because it'd mean he could get away with cuddling his boyfriend however he wished, but this morning he was poking Zayn uncomfortably in the back.

Zayn woke up with a groan when the poking continued, jabbing him in the back. He reached over to turn on the lamp then rolled over from their spooning position to glare at Liam, but his resolve broke when he saw Liam was still asleep, lips parted and moaning just slightly.

Zayn smirked at his sleeping boyfriend and looked down, lifting the tented sheet covering Liam's waist to discover Liam's cock, fully hard and erect.

Now, Zayn couldn't complain. He loved the fact that Liam slept in the nude, and he'd never dare dream of asking Liam to cover himself, not when Zayn got to wiggle his bum against it as they fall asleep, spooning. Still, as much as Zayn loves Liam's cock, it woke him up from a particularly blissful sleep, so he can't help but be annoyed by it just a smidge.

A glance at the clock reveals it's half past three AM, and Zayn knows that, being woken up by Liam's cock in the manner that he did, he's not going to fall asleep anytime soon. Instead, he pushes the blankets down to the foot of the bed and crawls down next to Liam's waist.

Liam's cock is standing rigid, sticking up straight into the air at an angle. Zayn eyes it hungrily and wraps a hand around it, giving it a quick stroke. He should probably brush his teeth, he thinks as his mouth waters, but then Liam's dick twitches in his grasp and he licks his lips and swallows the head down.

Zayn moans at once from the familiar taste of Liam in his mouth as Liam bucks his hips up in a natural reaction. Zayn looks up at Liam through his lashes to see Liam tossing his head from the side, whimpering in his sleep. Zayn smiles around Liam's cock and takes more into his mouth, sliding his tongue underneath Liam's foreskin as he goes down.

Zayn licks beneath the foreskin, around the head of Liam's cock as he bobs his head up and down, hollowing his lips to suck on the knob. Below him Liam is restless, though still asleep, alternating between whimpers and quick breaths. Zayn smiles around Liam's cock as he uses a hand to pull Liam's foreskin down and suck him properly.

He takes as much of Liam's cock as he can, ending with his nose pressed flush against Liam's pubes. Liam's dick is inching down his throat and Zayn hums around it, loving the fullness of Liam's hard cock in his mouth.

Zayn closes his eyes as he pulls up, then promptly slides his lips back down, stretching his lips apart as Liam's width increases towards the base of his cock. He repeats the motions vigorously, using his tongue to trail along the underside vein or the lips of the head with each movement.

Liam is clearly enjoying it in his sleep, and is now murmuring dirty nothings of contentment. His hands have found their way to Zayn's hair on their own accord, tugging them roughly before gently pushing him downward.

Zayn wants to chuckle at it, but thinks in doing so would make him choke around Liam's length, and he's enjoying himself too much to let that happen. Instead, he laughs mentally at Liam's insistence, even in his sleep.

As Zayn swallows Liam down to the hilt, he teasingly bites down playfully, and Liam lets out a loud moan and bucks his hips up, forcing himself further into Zayn's mouth as he comes. Zayn is surprised, to say the least, but pins him down on the bed by holding his hips and tightens his lips around Liam's cock, swallowing the come flooding his mouth and sucking Liam dry.

Liam's cock softens, just barely, but doesn't go down, and after spending a minute still sucking Liam off, even when Liam has already finished coming, he pulls off, noticing his own hard on. Zayn frowns, just slightly, but then Liam's legs are spreading on their own accord and Zayn's frown curls upward into a wicked grin.

He looks up at Liam's sleeping, flushed form and wonders how a man that looks so innocent and adorable on the outside can be so dirty and sexual on the inside.

Zayn licks his lips and places both hands on each of Liam's thighs, pushing them upward so that Liam's knees are on either side of his chest and stretched apart, before he bends over and lets his tongue lick a long swipe between Liam's spread cheeks.

Liam pushes his ass down into the feel of Zayn's tongue, making an aborted noise at the wet touch.

Zayn pulls back and smirks smugly, then pulls a hand down to rub a thumb over Liam's entrance, watching with entrance as he moves the fine, wet hairs around Liam's hole.

He licks his lips again and bends back down, burying his face in between Liam's spread cheeks and digging his tongue in, licking at Liam's hole and lapping the excess of saliva that spills out and pools around it.

The sounds being made are a mixture of slurping from Zayn's mouth, as well as some hums and moans, with Liam's whimpers and hisses.

Liam gasps aloud and raises his hips to arch his back when Zayn slides a finger in with his tongue. Liam clenches around it instinctively, never releasing the grip it has with his subconscious in full control.

Zayn manages to lick around it and slide his tongue out, then works on forcing his finger in and out of Liam's wet, pink hole, fucking him open by crooking his finger and digging it around in Liam's entrance.

He bends down to lick around it every few moments, spitting into it to add more lubrication and help his finger slide in and out easier. As soon as Liam starts bucking his hips down on Zayn's hand, he adds another finger, quickly scissoring him open.

Liam throws his head back and moans out a groan, his eyes shut tightly together despite still being asleep. His cock is fully hard again and already leaking, and Zayn considers that a personal win.

Zayn has three fingers in when he brushes against Liam's prostate, and Liam's moan turns to a scream as he clenches around Zayn's fingers even  _tighter_ , if that were even possible, considering he hasn't relaxed since.

Zayn withdraws his fingers and lowers himself down to lick open Liam's stretched hole, just because he can, really. He pushes his tongue in to lube it up more and enjoys the way Liam's tight muscles feel around him.

He pulls up after a moment and climbs up to align his aching cock at Liam's entrance, resting his cock between Liam's cheeks as the head of his cock lies right above Liam's hole, desperate to slide in.

Zayn takes one long look at Liam's sleeping form, noting how peaceful he looks all flushed out with a blissful smile on his lips, and pushes in, not stopping until he's buried balls deep inside his boyfriend.

Liam clenches around him immediately, moaning in pain and pleasure, though still not waking up. Zayn knows that he, too, is a heavy sleeper, but with one look at Liam's nine inch cock, doubts that he'd be able to sleep through being fucked by Liam's dick. Nor would he want to, really.

His distracted thoughts end when Liam tries to push down more on Zayn's length, despite the fact he's already full and isn't relaxing. Since he's asleep, he has no control over his muscles, and can't will them to relax and take it easier.

Fortunately for Zayn, the tightness makes it that much better. The pressure is intense and Liam's hole is already incredibly wet from Zayn's tongue, but also so very hot. It's unbearable, really, and Zayn loves it.

He pulls out without exiting completely and slams himself back in, enjoying the way Liam cries out as Zayn presses against Liam's prostate. He repeats the action with steady, precise thrusts, again and again, until he works up a rhythm and continues at that pace.

Zayn starts going faster, thrusting his hips with fluid movements as he bottoms out and pulls back out, only to slide back in with powerful force. He wants to wake Liam up, really. He wants to find out what Liam would do to him when he wakes up to find Zayn fucking him open, if he'd be punished or not.

The thought makes his dick twitch as he snaps his hips back in, his balls slapping against Liam's skin. He bends down as he continues thrusting, and not being able to kiss Liam properly in his sleeping state, sucks on his nipples, which are already hard and firm from horniness.

He licks them before scraping his teeth against one of them as Liam's legs move to wrap around his waist and push him back in.

They're both a mess of moans and heavy panting, and Liam is just so  _tight_ around Zayn's cock. It's unrelenting and with every press against Liam's prostate Zayn is seeing stars. He pulls off from sucking on one of Liam's nipples and arches his back as he thrusts back in once more and he comes, hard.

Liam's hole is finally unclenching, due to the sudden wetness inside, but it just clenches right back, repeatedly, and Zayn loves it, and fucks through it, allowing the tight muscles in Liam's hole milk his orgasm out and bury his seed deep inside Liam's hole. Maybe he can lick it out later.

Right now, though, he collapses, exhausted, on top of Liam's chest. Both boys are breathing heavily, and there's a poking in Zayn's stomach, so as soon as he gathers the necessary strength, forces himself out on his arms, only to see Liam's cock pressed into his stomach, hard.

Zayn whimpers at the sight as it twitches, noticing Liam hasn't come yet. The first orgasm earlier doesn't count: that was foreplay.

Zayn licks his lips, an idea sprouting in his mind, as he eases himself out of Liam's hole, watching as Liam hisses and scrunches his face as he pulls out before sighing in relief of being empty.

Zayn smirks and moves upward, over Liam's chest, with his legs on either side of Liam's neck.

He reaches a hand down and opens Liam's mouth, then promptly inserts his cock into it, sliding it down Liam's throat.

Zayn moans as Liam hums around it, and he's lucky that Liam is acting on instinct, rather than biting his cock off right now. Still, he doesn't want to get off again, and he knows that this won't bring Liam to release, so he only allows Liam to clean his cock clean before he's pulling out.

He bends to press a kiss against Liam's puffy lips before he goes back and over Liam's erect cock.

He sucks on two of his fingers before he bends down to suck on Liam's cock again. His ass is raised over Liam's chest, his cock falling free between his legs and resting on top of Liam's pecks. He thinks that this would be a great image for Liam to wake up to: his boyfriend's arse raised suggestively in his face as Zayn sucks on his cock, and all Liam would have to do would be reach up and spread Zayn's cheeks and bury his face between them, rimming him open.

Still, Liam is asleep, and as great of a fantasy as that would be, it won't be happening tonight. Zayn snakes his wet fingers back and probes at his entrance, quickly inserting both and scissoring himself open, not wanting to waste time.

As soon as Liam's cock starts twitching eagerly in his mouth, he pulls out. He's not nearly ready, but he's done this often enough that the burn from the lack of preparation should be manageable.

He moves down and turns around, so that his front is facing Liam's top, and takes Liam's dick in both hands as he lowers himself onto it. As soon as the head of Liam's cock pushes past the tight ring of muscles at Zayn's rim, Liam bucks his hips up, and Zayn gasps out a scream as Liam moans.

Zayn's eyes are stinging from the intense burning sensation, but Liam's cock is pressed against his prostate just perfectly, so he quickly raises his hips to sink back on to Liam's cock, jamming his prostate in the process, and yes, the pain is now pleasurable and Zayn is now smiling.

"Fuck," Zayn moans, throwing his head back as he rides Liam's cock. He's squeezing tightly, clenching around it just as hard as Liam had him, in hopes that it'll draw out as great an orgasm from the other man and fill his ass with just as much come. He loves the feeling of dripping wet with Liam's come in his ass.

Liam's hands come up to grip his waist, and Zayn looks down to see Liam still asleep, face contorted as he fights the orgasm. Sleeping or not, he's still participating eagerly, bucking his hips up every once in a while when too much of his cock is exposed to the air, seemingly needing to always be buried in Zayn's heat. Zayn doesn't blame him.

Zayn raises his hips then slams back down painfully hard, and he's coming undone again, clenching tightly.

His grips his bouncing cock as it starts to unload and tries to hold it still. It manages to shoot right onto Liam's head, covering his entire face in sticky, white ribbons.

Liam's eyes blink open, having come coating his nose, and Zayn whimpers as he continues to fuck down on Liam's cock, seeing Liam's sleepy, confused gaze flutter up at him, before down at Zayn's cock which is still coming in torrents, now painting Liam's chest.

Liam moans out, the events clicking at once as he bucks his hips up painfully hard before his grip on Zayn's hips tighten and he's flipping them over, not pulling out and continuing to slam into him, very much awake.

"Oh-unf," Zayn grunts, being thrown back and thrust into roughly. Liam stares at him with dark eyes, come splattered across his face, as he leans down and breathes hotly into Zayn's ear.

"There's come in my ass," Liam states, then punctuates his next question with forceful thrusts. "Did you fuck me?"

"Ah, fuck," Zayn hisses. Liam's pointedly nudging his sweet spot and if this is the type of reaction he gets from fucking Liam in his sleep, then he's going to have to do it more often. "Fuck, Liam, yes, I fucked you."

"While I was asleep?"

"Yes, you were --  _fuck_ \-- you were hard," Zayn hisses. Liam's biting down on the exposed bone of his shoulder blade as he fucks him open, forceful and commanding. Zayn's hips are matching Liam's movements, rocking back and forth in fluid movements as he grips Liam's waist and nudges him along. His cock is hard again, and oversensitive as it rubs between their stomachs with each thrust Liam gives.

"Your cock was hard and you woke me up, and I was horny, babe," Zayn explains, a bit breathless, and Liam snorts, but doesn't interrupt. "I sucked you off and swallowed you down, then fucked you open, hoping you'd wake up to that, but you didn't and I came, deep down, just like you like it."

Liam whimpers and bites down on Zayn's shoulder again.

"You hadn't came again so I sucked you off so I could ride you," Zayn continues. He's not even sure how he's able to even talk, at this point. He's seeing stars with every thrust Liam gives him. Every word seems to ride off of a moan. "My ass was right in front of your face as I sucked you, and I hoped you'd wake up and rim be, babe, you would've liked that, huh?"

Liam all but moans at the visual and his thrusts falters as he snaps up once, twice, then he comes. He pushes in one final time before he stills, his cock twitching as it's buried deep down and his come flows out. Both boys cry out and Zayn finds himself coming for a third time between their stomachs.

As Liam comes down from his high, he starts to buck his hips in shallow thrusts, easing himself out with each thrust before he pulls out completely and collapses on top of Zayn, smearing the come between their bodies.

Zayn doesn't care, though, and reaches to pull Liam's head and connect their lips in a messy make out, licking the come off Liam's lips and managing to get the rest all over his hands and face.

Once they're done making out, Liam rolls over, exhausted, until Zayn wraps him in his arms and pulls him close, cuddling him.

"As much as I'm mad at you for fucking me while I was asleep," Liam pouts, "and not letting me enjoy it as much as I would when I'm awake, I have to admit, waking up to you riding my cock and coming in my face was the hottest thing ever."

Zayn chuckles and presses a kiss into Liam's hair.

"I bet," Zayn says.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, Malik," Liam says, grinning.

"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't punish me, babe," Zayn says innocently.

"Good," Liam says, wiggling his bum into Zayn's groin. "Let's go to sleep, shower in the morning, and if I wake up to you fucking me again I swear to god, Zayn."

"Okay," Zayn chuckles, squeezing Liam tightly. "I'm tired. I only woke up because you were horny. It's your fault, really."

"Whatever, I just want to get some rest," Liam yawns, snuggling himself into Zayn's grasp more. "Because as soon as I wake up, you're fucked, whether you're ready or not."

Zayn smiles happily and nods, then reaches over to turn off the lamp.

He falls asleep much how he woke up, though reverse: his hard dick pressed against Liam's backside, but Liam doesn't seem to complain.

Zayn can't wait to wake up.


End file.
